


excerpts from Patrick Stump: The Owner's Manual

by J (j_writes)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(as written by Frank Iero at three in the morning on the FOB bus, somewhere between DC and Philadelphia, then promptly thrown out because Pete is nosy and has an uncanny habit of finding things like this when they're left around.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	excerpts from Patrick Stump: The Owner's Manual

_2) Do not touch The Hat._

It didn't take long for Frank to discover that this one is mandatory and not negotiable, except in two cases.

#1, if Patrick is asleep and the hat is making his head rest at an uncomfortable angle, or #2, during blowjobs.

 

_17) Patrick will not sing in bed._

But every so often, when Frank twists his fingers inside him at just the right angle, or swirls his tongue over the head of Patrick's cock just right, he'll let out a broken noise that's more startlingly beautiful than any music.

 

_24) Pete is part of the package. If you are not willing to deal with Pete, you do not get to have sex with Patrick._

"Hi," Pete said, shuffling out of the back of the bus and slumping down onto the couch next to Frank. He had a blanket over his shoulders that landed half on Frank's legs, and Frank tugged at it until it covered both of them.

"Hi," he said.

"You're fucking Patrick," Pete told him.

Frank tipped his head back against the couch. "It's four in the morning," he said. "We're really going to do this now?"

Pete turned and tucked his feet up under the blanket, his knees just barely touching Frank's thighs. "We really are."

"Ok then, in that case, yes. I'm fucking Patrick. Except for the times when he's fucking me."

Pete was silent for a few moments, and Frank was just beginning to wonder if maybe he'd gone a little too far, violated some sort of best friends code or something, when Pete nodded slowly. "Good," he said.

Then he curled up and went to sleep with his head on Frank's shoulder.

When Patrick came out in the morning, he woke Frank with a kiss and leaned against the arm of the couch next to him. He nodded at Pete. "Looks like he approves," he said dryly, but there was a softness in his eyes when he smiled at Pete's sleeping head that twisted something in Frank's stomach a little.

 

_33) Patrick likes to watch._

This was something that Frank figured out early on, one night during a show when Gerard dragged Frank to him and tangled his hand into his hair as they kissed. When Frank darted a glance over at Patrick, standing backstage, he saw him hanging on to the amp next to him, lips parted, eyes dark and turned on.

Frank quickly started using it to his advantage, snuggling up to Gerard when Patrick was around, idly stroking Mikey's leg when they sat on the couch next to each other. Then there was the time when Patrick walked in on him making out with Pete in a hotel room (that one wasn't intentional, actually, Bill had dared them to do it, and was laughing in the corner), and he'd stood there staring open-mouthed until Frank asked him if he wanted them to stop.

"I," he said, then seemed to run out of words. "No," he finally decided, so they didn't. The next time Frank opened his eyes Patrick was next to them on the bed and Bill had gathered whatever tact he possessed and disappeared.

Frank reached for Patrick, but Patrick waved him off, leaning back against the pillows. "Just…pretend I'm not here," he said, so Frank got more comfortable on Pete's lap, straddling him, and held the back of Pete's neck as they kissed again, Pete's fingers settling just under the hem of Frank's shirt on the skin of his hips.

Eventually Bill had come back, with Andy and Mike and a few other people Frank didn't recognize, and even though none of them seemed very fazed to find Pete making out with Frank on the bed while Patrick watched, that was the end of that part of the night.

But later, back in their own room, Patrick had pinned Frank down to the bed and fucked him hard and slow for what felt like hours, not touching his cock, lips hot on the back of Frank's neck, on his spine and shoulders, fingers tangled into Frank's against the bedspread.

"You're going to jerk off thinking about it," Frank told him finally, voice unsteady as Patrick thrust into him. "You're going to close your eyes and see his hands on my ass, my mouth against his neck, our cocks grinding against each other," and Patrick came, biting into Frank's shoulder to silence his cries.

 

_47) Patrick loves getting head, but not nearly as much as he loves giving it._

"Fuck, that _mouth_," Gerard had said when he first figured out that Patrick and Frank were sleeping together.

"Yes, actually, I do," Frank told him, grinning hugely.

It was best when Patrick wasn't on tour, when he could take Frank in as deep as he wanted, so deep his voice was hoarse for days afterwards. There were nights when Frank was barely off the stage before Patrick was twisting his fingers into Frank's shirt and dragging him off to a bathroom, shoving him up against a wall and dropping to his knees. Frank's fingers would tangle into Patrick's hair, knocking his hat to the floor, and Patrick would wrap one hand around the back of Frank's knee, bracing himself. He'd tease Frank almost to the point of breaking, licking slowly up the length of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking hard and backing off.

Then he'd look up through his eyelashes and the hair falling sweaty across his forehead, and Frank couldn't help but tighten his fingers against the back of Patrick's head and fuck hard into his mouth.

After, Patrick would sit back on his heels, lips glistening and swollen, and he'd grin up at Frank like Frank was the one who had just given _him_ the most spectacular blowjob of his life.

 

_52) Patrick has a body made for bunk sex._

He's tiny, and so is Frank, which makes sharing a bunk much less problematic for them than it seems to be for most people.

"Man," Frank said the first time he crashed on the FOB bus, "you take up _way_ less room than Bob!" Then he paused. "Or maybe it's just that you haven't tried to toss me out of the bunk yet."

"Yet," Patrick echoed, but he was smiling.

The other thing that makes Patrick perfect for bunk sex is that he's a singer. "I'm _great_ at jerking off," he told Frank once, then blushed pretty furiously. "I mean, you know. In the bunks. Good breath control."

Frank decided to test that theory the next time they were sharing a bunk, and woke Patrick up with one hand over his mouth and the other around his cock. "Frank," Patrick breathed against his ear, and Frank ignored him, twisting his wrist and leaning down to kiss at Patrick's throat, then suck his earlobe between his teeth. Patrick shuddered against him, but didn't make a sound, his breath as quiet as it had been when he was asleep.

From there, it became almost a competition, Frank targeting each of the points on Patrick's body that made him moan and gasp when they were alone, Patrick biting down on Frank's fingers in an attempt to keep silent. His breath came in quiet little stutters against Frank's skin as Frank moved his hand faster around his cock, and he closed his eyes, focusing every bit of his energy on keeping quiet, keeping still.

Frank watched him, felt the way Patrick's fingers were trembling with exertion where they were wrapped into the sheets, then he leaned down to mouth at Patrick's cock through the fabric of his pants. Patrick came with a long, slow exhale, his hand coming up from the bed to tangle painfully into Frank's hair, tugging at it almost in punishment, and Frank was grinning up at him when Patrick finally opened his eyes and let him go.

Frank crawled back up the bed and wrapped himself back around Patrick, and Patrick leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Next time we're on your bus, it's your turn."

 

_1) Patrick Stump is very, _very_ easy to fall in love with._


End file.
